Akira
"Dum viviumus, vivamus: when we live, let us live." '' Character Outline Appearance One of the most strikingly tall in D-Kikan (even taller than Lt. Col. Yuuki), and also the tallest amongst Blackbird Division. At a glance, he's mostly assumed as a foreigner due to his blue-colored eyes and height, however he had a slanted eyes due to his Japanese part. He has dark ashy-brown hair, often combed and styled to left-side and pulled back for the sake of neatness; still there are some strands that seems can't be tamed sometimes even with the use of pomade. Personality * '''Alignment:' Chaotic Neutral * MBTI: INTJ * Personality: Suave; debonair more or less. Subtle; sometimes he speaks of something with layered meanings. Considerate. Deceitful, tactless. Background Story Akira was born in family which had Russian blood runs in their line (Russian grandfather and Japanese grandmother), which makes the later generation half Russian, despite the latest generation, Akira then assumed as Japanese [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jus_soli (jus soli]). The family itself was rather influential despite of the small ruckus when his grandpa married an Asian (which was uncommon during his time, and a Japanese one at that), but it soon dissolved as the public reputation of the grandpa overshadowed the fuss. His grandfather was an influential politician in the Soviet politics back then; hence the whole family was a rather wealthy one. However, Akira was born and spent his early childhood in Japan, before his family moved back to Russia to take care the old-sickly grandfather, and also Akira's father must overtook his father' position in the bureaucracy. Aside those reasons, it's also because his grandfather concerned with the well-being of his grandson as most of the Japanese scorned Akira well-being for being a half Russian (because of the Russo-Japanese war) and his eye color made him easier to be noticed; thus he stands out like a sore thumb. Thus he spent most of his teenage year back in Russia and he graduated from a certain private institute there--majored in Law and Social Science. He's also quite expert about history and philosophy altogether due to his study with private tutor of the family. Born under two different nationalities, he's granted two names: * Japanese: 久坂伶 (Rei Kusaka) (in some cases can also be read as Akira Kusaka) * Russian: Illya Tsvetayev Romanov (Илья Цветаев Романов) D-Kikan He immediately dispatched back to Japan as situation between nations all around the world are getting more complicated again--which will also complicates him because of his nationality status as Japanese despite of his appearance and bloodline. Personally, he always thought of himself as Russian, as his experience as Japanese when he's younger was rather unpleasant. He decided to take the recruitment test for D-Kikan as it piques his interest--and also the fact that it’s not limited only to military graduates, which is rather strange since the establishment was supposed to support the well-being of Japan espionage. In D-Kikan, he belongs to Blackbird Division often referred as the leader of the said division by the members for unexplainable reasons. Stat Combat Martial arts: * Systema * Sambo tba Ability Skill He is a trained mnemonist, practically almost eidetic. Able to memorize mostly what was presented visually to him by the use of mnemonic device. He's also using Method of loci (mind palace) to store the information he has obtained throughout his life, as his mind palace was constructed in a shape of his grandfather's mini-library in their old home way back in Russia--however the said mind palace can only be accessed thoroughly if he holds another complimentary mnemonic device which is a platinum pocket watch he owned. Language Fluent in speaking and reading 6 languages: Russian, Japanese, English, Dutch, German, and Latin with acceptable understanding in French and Cantonese. Relationship Senshuu: '[''tba] 'Mikami: '[tba] '''Shou: [tba] Kouji: [tba] Takuya: '[''tba] 'Shouga: '[tba] 'Ichiki: '[tba] 'Katsuhiko: '[tba] 'Yoichi: '[tba] 'Ranka: '[tba] 'Hiroki: '[tba] 'Tamachi: '[tba] 'Jianyu: '[tba] 'Ran: '[tba] 'Tatsuya: '[tba] Trivia * His real name can also be read as his D-Agency alias. It also bears the meaning of 0. * Despite of the similarity, his family bears no connection with the Tsar's Romanov line. * His favorite foods are Quarkkäulchen, Khvorost, Miso Soup, and Curry Rice. * Not really a picky eater but he hates raisin the most. * Despite the fact that he was born in Japan, he can't really stand the heat, probably due to his long stay in Russia. * Somewhat proclaimed by the rest of the 2nd gen D-Kikan spy as their dad. He often wonders why but he doesn't do anything to stop them as well. * His tarot alignment is '''The Emperor. * His striking blue eyecolor bothered him sometimes, since it attracts quite an attention to himself let alone his already rather tall height. He finds it uncomfortable sometimes whenever someone mentioned about his eyecolor. * He used to adore a Japanese girl several years older than him when he's a kid, as he regarded her as an older sister and he also played an important part in his cognitive development. However the said girl died due to consumption. * He sent a note which content said [Я прошу прощения за любовь, когда я не должен быть] to a certain spy when he's sure he can't return. Screenshot Category:Character Category:D-Agency Category:Blackbird Fly Category:Blackbird